


Fade to Nothing

by KruRid, seventhprince03



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KruRid/pseuds/KruRid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhprince03/pseuds/seventhprince03
Summary: Death is just the start of everything at least for some and this time they are more willing to give their best shot.





	1. Time is running out for the One-eyed Clown

**Chapter I: Time is running out for the One-eyed Clown**

“Everything will come to naught. Ever since I was a child, I have known that living, dying, creating, consuming are all valueless, meaningless. It’s all pointless. Everyone will die anyway. It’ll be gone one day.” He rasped out, feeling the pain all over his body. Everything is painful since he was a child but this time around the pain is more on physical level than emotional and psychological.

 

 

“…” Kaneki couldn’t believe what he just heard from the other king. For him, Furuta is the sort of person who always has alternative plans but to learn that Nimura had always wanted to destroy everything since the start, Kaneki is distraught. He eyed the king that is slowly fading. Soon, Nimura Furuta will die too because his kagune started to eat his own body and the man paid no heed to it.

 

 

“This world is just a toy chest; you play with it while you can. Once the chest is shut, there is no reopening it. Back then with Tsuneyoshi— I decided I’d destroy everything” Nimura knew that he won’t last long. Rize’s kagune is eating him slowly and painfully. Kaneki is just staring because he knew he can’t save him anymore, No one can and not even Nico’s superb ability to heal. He then heard a familiar voice that triggered his memories decade ago.

 

 

_“Nimura, you smell so nice! I want to eat you up!” Young Rize tackles him into the flower field. The young girl wrapped her arms into her half-brother’s body, nuzzling closer to the crook of his neck and sniffing his scent._

_“And I want you to eat me up!” Young Nimura said. He too wrapped his arms into Rize’s body._

_“But then you’ll die” Rize muttered._

_“Yep!”_

 

 

“Furuta this world is not wrong it is just is“ Kaneki started and yet unable to think of a way to lessen the painful truth that the man is just another face of tragedy, a victim of unfortunate circumstances since he was a child. Souta Furuta is just another Eto Yoshimura, children who grew up without someone to give them the love they need and then they had decided to destroy everything even themselves.

 

 

“Associate Special Class—“ He slowly stared up at the man.

 

 

“Hmmm?”

 

 

“If I told you that I just wanted to live a normal life, you’d laugh wouldn’t you?” Souta said with all honesty. He rubbed his chin albeit unconsciously, genuine smile came across his face.

 

 

Kaneki’s eyes widened in surprised upon hearing the man’s simple wish. “No” He closed his eyes upon answering, unable to shed tears. He would never dream of laughing at this man in front of him. Kaneki during his time as Sasaki Haise genuinely likes Furuta’s company. The man is funny although something malicious is lurking into those dark coloured eyes. That’s why upon hearing that he survived the Washuu massacre, Kaneki went out to convince him to join them but Furuta has other plans. When Kaneki’s company suggested death for the Washuu heir, Kaneki got annoyed and told his underling to leave Furuta alone because it’ll be their best advantage if the Washuu heir is to take the throne away from Matsuri but the truth is he just can’t pluck another child from the garden. Kaneki promised himself to protect all the children from that garden in behalf of Kishou Arima and as part of his dying wish.

 

 

“Fuck—I am going to die in this dark pit” He clenched his chest, coughing blood. Blood splutters, tainting his already soaking clothes.

 

 

“Arima-san told me about the garden. He too wanted to die for so long. I think it must be horrible to live in that place. All of you are so strong but so fragile at the same time”

 

 

“Kishou-san—haha that man will definitely scold me for causing trouble. Papalin— he never— I—“ He gasped, slowly he can feel his body starting to shut down. He doesn’t have the energy and time. The sword of the clock is about to take his life. “That night— when I stabbed my quinque I—“ He choked out. “I saw how he looked at me— there’s no hint of hatred—“ Blood splutters. “He was expecting his death—“ Furuta can slowly no longer feel his own body. “My hands—”

 

_Furuta halted in front of the huge mahogany door that belonged to the office of the last person he really wants to see around this time. He could not remember how many times he waited for this time to come. To end the life of the person who treated him like a trash, a disposable pawn._

_“Are you sure you want to do this?” The lanky ghoul standing behind him asked. He along with another clown accompanied him to his last destination to watch how the prodigal son is to meet his own father only to take his life._

_“Yes. Is there even any reason why I should not do it?” He inquired. Furuta did not wait for their answer, he slammed the door open. He stepped inside the well-lit room and there he saw the man who created him. The man who and committed sins all his life. The door behind the newly arrived clowns were shut close to make sure no one will be able to see the tragedy that is about to unfold between the father and son._

_“…” Tsuneyoshi received the news of Yoshitoki’s death two days ago. A day after Yoshitoki’s death, Kishou followed. Killed by the artificial ghoul they cradled. He stayed in this office as much as he can to avoid the horror and pain of remembering when his children were taken away by force. He also received news an hour ago that V were spotted along with clowns inside the Washuu manor. That itself is not good news. He took a piece of paper and he wrote his last will and testament. Giving Nimura the reign and expecting that he too will perish but at least he wants to give his son a parting gift. He knows it will never be enough not after what he did to the boy. Tsuneyoshi always regret using his own children but he too is trapped in the Washuu clan’s twisted system, their ancestors curse._

_“Good Evening” The young Washuu greeted politely although the malicious intent was barely concealed. He stepped closer to the senior man, a good number of quinque on his hand._

_“…” Tsuneyoshi’s eyes widened in surprised to see his favoured illegitimate son who is standing in front of his desk. Clowns staring at them as if waiting for something tragic to unfold._

_“I am really in a hurry— I have other things to settle” He shoved one of the quinque on his hands into the man’s spine, slowly shredding his spinal cord and paralyzing the senior man._

_Tsuneyoshi was actually expecting this boy to end his life soon and he’ll never begrudge him even for a second because he deserves whatever is about to happen to him. He failed his son and hurt him till nothing can heal the wounds he inflicted on the boy.  He can’t face him in this life or this boy’s mother afterlife. He is convinced that it was entirely his fault that their sweet son, Nimura was gone decade ago. This boy in front of him is nothing but an empty shell of his former self. Tsuneyoshi saw how his sweet and innocent son turned into this monster, a monster of his own making. The sole fault will be his for he failed to protect his son. All he could do all this time was to watch his son from afar while hoping that someday he can find a way to save him from this accursed life._

_“Nimura make it fast” The newly arrived person ordered, Tsuneyoshi stared only to see Kaiko’s underling. Furuta shoved another pair of quinque. His blood soaked his desk but he wasted his energy by taking out a paper wherein his will was written. Blood from his fingertips imprinted the white sheet of paper. The last thing he saw was Nimura’s face. The boy is unhappy and discontented. ‘I am sorry Nimura.’ He wanted to tell him but he doesn’t have the energy. Time is running out for him. The memories of him playing with his son and visiting the boy only to teach him how to read and write flashed right before his eyes. Tsuneyoshi mouthed his son’s real name. ‘Souta please live a life you deserved. I am so sorry’ He doesn’t know if Nimura have read his lips or not but he wished that his son will live the life he always wanted for him. Free of guilt and hatred._

 

“I see—“ Kaneki bit his lip. Something inside him shattered upon realizing how Furuta might truly regret killing his own father. He crouched down and he reached for the Washuu king’s pale cheek, soothing it. The man is cold, a sign that he is about to die any moment from now.

 

 

“Rize” He muttered. “Please—“ He hold into Ken’s arm. Whispering his last wish.

 

 

Kaneki lean into Furuta so the man can whisper his dying wish. Ken can’t save him. He failed Arima Kishou just like how he failed Kuzen, he failed in saving Eto in behalf of Kuzen. Then he failed in protecting Rikai and Shio from death and now he is failing to save Furuta in behalf of Arima. This is the only thing he can do for this man, to listen to his wish.

 

 

“...” He muttered his selfish whims and then he sighed in relief.

 

 

“Is that all?” Kaneki asked albeit reluctant. He doesn’t want the man to go but he doesn’t have any alternatives to save Furuta. He is rotting at a fearful stage. The scent of rotting flesh hit his nose. _You are rotting while living— you must be in pain._ Kaneki realized how Furuta is half dead even before their fight.

 

 

“You are so lucky to have friends—“ The metallic taste lingered into his mouth. “—return to them Associate Special Class” Furuta whispered as his senses dulled. Coldness starting to seethe into his broken body, pain is lulling him to eternal sleep.  He smiled one last time before his body went limp into Kaneki’s arms.

 

 

“…” Kaneki gently pushed the man, he observed Furuta’s genuine smile and it somewhat reminded him of Arima Kishou’s. _You also wished for death—_ Kaneki realized. “Rest well you who experienced unfathomable sorrow and pain while you were alive, may you find happiness afterlife” He pressed his lips into the man’s forehead. “I am going back for you with Rize-san” He stood up but he eyed him for a moment before going to where the main dragon is lurking.

 

 

“Kaneki-kun?” Kimi said through the radio. “I am glad we can contact you and also the Clowns surrendered so what will we do to them?“

 

 

“Kimi-san will you do me a favour?”

 

 

“What is it Kaneki-kun?”

 

 

“Could you—“

 

 

“Yes?”

 

 

“Tell them to retrieve Furuta’s body for me and to check on Ayato too please? I am worried. I am going to where the dragon is— Furuta told me how to kill her”

 

 

“…” Kimi eyed the men surrounding her. Clowns were sitting into chairs while Marude, Hide and Matsuri eyed her. The set of clowns were already expecting the news about the Washuu king’s death while the others were utterly disturbed on why Kaneki will want that man’s body to be retrieved.

 

 

“So he got what he always wanted” Uta said. He always knew that Souta wanted to die for so long and yet his plan must be applied first before anything else.

 

 

 

“Yes”

 

 

 

“Sou-chan— did he die beautiful?” Nico asked too. The okama always see their young king staring longingly at the sky. He once asked him why so. The man just stared at him, a genuine smile on his lips. Furuta’s answer that time echoed inside his head.

 

 

_“I am jealous of those clouds. They have their own freedom” Furuta once said to Nico. The younger of the two stares at the clouds as if he too wished to be one of them._

 

 

“Yes” Kaneki confirmed.

 

 

“That is so kind of you, Kanekichi to end his sufferings, sparing him the horror and guilt of killing the one and only person he ever loved throughout his life” Itori said. Souta is like a little brother to her. Earlier this year, they lost Roma too and awhile back even Donato perished. They were already expecting not to see Souta anymore because they knew how he also secretly planned for how the curtain is about to fall for him.  The fallen clowns always wished for death. “We’ll take care of him”

 

 

“You know where to find him?” Hide removed their chains.

 

 

“Of course. Clowns always know where their friends are”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Farewell one-eyed owl**

Every inch of her body is screaming for help and yet the owl said none. Empty as she always have been, the owl wanted to live the last of her breath accordingly. Her defeat at the hands of the Washuu king taught her the fear of dying alone without fulfilling her promise to the man who showed her that living is never wrong. Never had she dreamt of experiencing such a pitiful death in the hands of those who stole from them that is why when Kaneki’s group left her at cochlea. She died all alone. However; that faint smiling clown and that mad researcher played the role of gods. Awakening her from eternal slumber, Eto tried to at least take her own life. Alas, the last person whom she ever wish to see had seen her first.

 

_“It’s you” She resurfaced from her huge kakuja’s head and then she stares down towards the man below her. Not so long ago she heard the clacking of heels into the tile floor. The viridian beauty saw the Washuu king._

_“I won’t need this—” He jumped on top of her kakuja with precise motion and he grabbed a handful of her hair and gently dismantling her head._

 

“So this is death. I must say that it is very thrilling” Eto muttered upon looking at the dark sky. Eto as a child had always know that everything will come to an end and everyone will forget about her. Her mother, her father, her friends, her lover and even that faint smiling clown, they are all gone. There’s no doubt that she’ll be gone soon too. Any ghouls who undergo orgel can’t live without their host. She felt just now that her owner is gone. Probably he got what he always wanted, **_real freedom_**. Freedom from this unjust world and he is going to take her with him just like what he promised her. Never had she ever felt so thankful on someone. _At last everything will come to an end and I don’t regret giving up everything for this time to come._

“…” Hirako stared at the lifeless body of the owl for a second before cutting Kaiko into several chunks.

 

“She died even before you could kill that old man” Ui muttered.

 

“She might have had a different owner” Hirako sighed upon realizing that the war is now about to end. All they need to do is to wait for Kaneki to defeat the dragon’s main body.

 

“Take, are we going to take Eto with us?” Yusa asked the taller man. The boy always knew that this woman is important for Arima Kishou. They’ve been more than friends but their circumstances did not allow them to be together.

 

“Yes” Ui answered in behalf of his friend. “She helped us to defeat these crazy men”

 

“I am sure Arima-san will be happy to see her”


	3. Dragon's Death

**Chapter III: Dragon’s death**

“Rize-san” Kaneki halted to see the cause of his tragedy and Furuta’s despair. “I am sorry but I have to kill you too” Kaneki clenched his fist. He fought her with his everything. He barely escaped death too but luck is on his side. He wounded Rize mortally just like how he wounded the Washuu king.

 

 

“You—” Rize rasped out. Her time is running out. A moment ago, she felt Souta is slowly fading. She’s been angry for what he did to her despite his claim of loving her. Nimura is selfish. He freed her and when she did not look back towards his direction again, the man chained him.  Rize can’t blame him though. She heard that Nimura was disowned and ostracized because he pitied Rize. The only reason he wasn’t killed by V was because their father genuinely loved his son and Nimura is the only memento he has from Lady Furuta. The old man loved Nimura’s mother with all his heart and she reciprocated it. V killed her because of it. Love must never exist within the Washuu clan and its members. V took Nimura under their care and shaped him into an emotionless tool as a payment for the sin he committed against V.

 

 

_Consuming her new prey, Rize paid no heed to her surroundings until she felt a man standing behind her. Her rinkaku tried to slice whoever is it but when she turned around, to her surprise she saw none other than the white reaper. Rize shivered by merely staring into those silver depths of her half-brother’s eyes. The man’s deadpan expression will scare anyone._

_“Rize” Kishou started. He let go of his quinque to indirectly tell his sister that he mean no harm._

_“Arima Kishou” Rize back away but the reaper’s hand captured her slim arm before she can run._

_“We need to talk. It is about Nimura” Her brother’s eyes softened._

_“Nimura?” Rize did not fight her way out of her brother’s grasp. The familiar name made her heart dance. I miss him. She told herself._

_“Lead the way” Kishou beckons for her to go first and he followed after her. They reached her apartment. Kishou made no comment about the rotting scent inside._

_“So what about him?” Rize said. She put a cup of coffee in front of Kishou as they sit into her apartment’s living room._

_“Send him away if he were to find you” Kishou did not mean to be rude but he is running out of time and he won’t risk any chances of Rize ruining their brother’s life anymore more than she already did._

_“Since when did you become an authoritarian?”_

 

_“V will kill him this time and there’s no way Chairman Washuu can save him. He can’t make an excuse that Furuta’s actions were out of immaturity on his part. Nimura was punished because he gave your freedom. The only reason why he was alive was because Chairman reasoned out on his behalf. I doubt V will listen again”_

_“You think I will believe you, puppet?”_

_“Nimura was disowned and ostracized. I know you loved him as children. Save him from getting himself killed. Stay away from him, Rize” Kishou stood up without even drinking the coffee. He left in a hurry._

 

 

“I am sorry Rize” Kaneki said. “Those were Furuta’s last words. He asked me to tell you that”

 

 

“He is the only one who treated me as a person. I want to save him but there’s no other way— he is safer without me. Arima told me what they did to Nimura. It was horrible.” Unshed tears clouded her beautiful purple eyes. “That is why when Nimura met me a few days prior on that night of the incident with the steel beams, I sent him away. Told him I just used him to escape that house. I saw the pain that came across his face and never did I felt guilty about it. I hate him because he is a spitting image of our father but he genuinely loved me as children. He is cruel” Rize admitted. “But at the same time— I don’t want to let him go”

 

 

“I killed him because I have to save everyone from his destructive tendencies” Kaneki admitted. He was surprised to learn that the two Washuus might really love each other once upon a time when their innocence wasn’t stolen away from them but their circumstances did not allow them to be together. Their love turned bitter and rotten as days passed by. He couldn’t imagine him and Touka in such situation; he’ll lose his mind it that happens to them.  No wonder Furuta turned so rotten.

 

 

“None of us can truly be happy. We are tools.”

 

 

“He planned on marrying you” Kaneki automatically answered and Rize smiled one last time. He remembered the time when Furuta said that he’ll marry Rize if he becomes Chairman. It’s a dream that will never come true but perhaps in their next life Nimura can be happy with Rize. Ken found solace in that idea, to wash away his guilt for killing the Washuu King. The man only wished to live a normal life but his family did not allow him and so he destroyed everything.

 

_“Rize” Nimura called her name and he stares at her through his single eye._

_“Hmm?” She stared at him._

_“Even when we are grandma and grandpa— I want things to stay like this” A genuine smile came across his face. Rize was surprised at her brother’s words._

 

“Farewell Rize-san” Kaneki took her with him. When he reached the first ward, the clowns were waiting. Nimura’s body was recovered an hour ago. He also found out that Eto died upon Furuta’s death because orgel was performed on her. Her control was on Furuta and she died again along with him, Kaneki’s guilt-trip tripled. Not only he killed Furuta, He too indirectly killed Eto by killing the Washuu king and he had to murder Rize to save everyone. He placed Rize’s body next to Furuta and Eto’s cold body. Kaneki Ken later on revealed everything from Kishou and Eto’s plans till Furuta’s plan because it is befitting to let everyone know that they only want the same thing, Freedom. The only difference is their method and choices on how to obtain the freedom that everyone deserves despite death is their only choice for themselves.

 

 

“We need to give them a proper burial” Matsuri commented. He stood beside his uncle’s corpse, realizing how this boy resembles his grandfather and father when they were around this age except Furuta’s features is a little bit softer. _He is a spitting image of grandfather when he was young and Lady Furuta at the same time_. He couldn’t begrudge Furuta anymore; none of them could after they learned what the man had to sacrifice. Souta along with Kishou and Eto used Kaneki as their front while sacrificing their lives as they play their role well.


	4. Afterlife

**Chapter IV: Afterlife**

He can feel his lungs constricting and when he opened his eyes, he is drowning in the sea of blood. Trying to swim towards the light, he realized it is futile because of the chains circling his feet and arms, carefully pulling him down and anchoring him. He closed his eyes and he cried for help that he is well aware that will never come because he is convinced that everyone despised him. He is evil and selfish at least he knew what he is.

 

“…” Furuta gasped and opened his eyes again; he saw figures looming over him. One of them is a beautiful woman that somewhat strongly resembles Nimura and beside her is a man that he is well-familiar with. They are both around their 30s or 40s. He realized he’s sleeping under a sakura tree, petals falling beautifully.

 

 

“Nimura” The man smiled.

 

 

“You are—” His eyes widened in surprised and he can’t believe what he is seeing. _His mother and his father, the two individuals who died because of him._   Nimura suddenly remembered the day when his mother was taken away from him.

 

_“Mom, where are you going?” Young Nimura asked the woman smiling sadly at him._

_“You should listen to your father no matter what and never give him any problem” She kneel in front of the child and she wrapped her arms around the small boy. “Always remember that I always love you and there will be no time that I will regret giving birth to you, Souta” She added and she bit her lips, trying not to cry._

_Later that day Nimura’s mother was dragged away by V agents. Nimura can recognize one of them because he’s the one who is in-charge of his training in using weapons. Nimura can also see his father. The man’s expression is unreadable as always while they drag away his lover._

_“Tsuneyoshi sir! Please don’t take away my mom! I will do anything please!” Nimura always knew that he is an illegitimate child. Illegitimate children don’t have the right to wish for anything. He circled his short hands into the man’s waist and he stares at him. “Please papa don’t take her away please”_

_“…” Tsuneyoshi and his lover eyed each other for a second. Pained expression lingers across their face. He beckons for Kishou to take his brother away while Tsuneyoshi turned his back on the boy._

_“No! Why?! You said you loved mom! You lied! Liar!” Nimura screamed, Kishou hoisted him and he left, Nimura carefully placed on his shoulder. “I hate you! I hate you so much! Murderer!”_

_“…” Kishou did not expect for the child to say such thing. So the boy knew what they’ll do to his mother. Kishou also lost his mother because of the thing called love. Tsuneyoshi abandoned her too but Kishou never had the courage to call their father names. He’s afraid of him but the child on his arms is different. He had the feeling that Furuta will be different from him once he grows up._

 

 

“You grew up into a very handsome man just like what Kishou and Chika told me but Hairu said you never had any girlfriend. I thought you could have given me a grandchild and tell me a tale about them. Come, they are waiting. Kishou might be with his girlfriend and her family. I wish you met a beautiful lady too like Eto-chan” Lady Furuta wrapped her arms around their son.

 

 

“Mom” Souta cling into her like a lost child and he buried his face onto the crook of her neck.

 

 

“Oh dear one… I am always glad you were born. Never in my entire life have I regretted giving birth to you”

 

 

“They killed you because of me. I killed people too—” He muttered. _Because I am angry at everyone and more on to myself because I can’t protect you so I killed people and everyone responsible for your death._

 

“Not true.” Tsuneyoshi said. He tilts their son’s chin, forcing him to look at the older man. All he wanted for this boy is to live a normal life as much as possible but the boy chose the opposite of it. “I am sorry Nimura”

 

 

“Let’s go” His mother stood up and holding out her hand, his father did the same thing. Reluctant, Furuta hold their hand. He walked with them while talking about a lot of things. When they reached their destination, he stared at the villa near a lake and Nimura was surprised to see Shio, Rikai, Chika and his wife, Hairu, Kishou and heck even Eto’s family is with them.

 

 

“Oi Washuu” Eto slapped him hard across his cheek. “I feel much better! Hahaha!” Eto laughed but there is not sign of hatred on her face or tone.

 

 

“Damn you fucking woman! What was that for?!“ Nimura rubbed his cheek.  

 

 

“Do you kiss your mom using that mouth?”

 

 

“Fucking bitch… give me a break—“

 

 

“I will only say this once so you better listen to me” Eto pulled him. “Damn you too! You could have had told me what you were after you blasted me with your oh so awesome kagune and not leaving me while contemplating what your Super Peace is”

 

 

“You refused to cooperate with me and you tried to eat me. I could say it was a self-defense on my part” Souta puffed his reddened cheek.

 

 

 

“Nimura” Kishou ruffled his brother’s hair.

 

 

“Kishou”

 

 

“Welcome home”

 

 

“Ah— I am home”

 

 

“Hey! I am hungry! When are we going to eat this?” Shio shouted at them as he stared at the barbecue on the grills

 

 

“Shio! Don’t touch that!” Rikai scolded the younger one.

 

 

“But Hairu is already eating one!”

 

 

 

“I am not! I just—” She jerked away once the barbecue on her hand was stolen by Shio.

 

 

“We should all eat” Ukina beckon for everyone to sit down. Kuzen is brewing coffee for them and Chika is flirting with his wife.

 

 

 

“Nimura!” Chika waved his hand towards him. Souta was so embarrassed at the attention they are giving him. Living alone in a secluded place somewhat made him avoid as many as he can and the others forgot about his existence too but now they are willingly giving him the attention he always craved.

 

 

 

“You are late as usual” A familiar voice said. Souta turned his head around to see a familiar face. The source of the voice tackled him on the ground, a familiar action they used to do towards each other as children.

 

 

“Rize” His back hit the grassy field.  The woman towering above him is the last person he is expecting to see.

 

 

“What’s with that pathetic face?”

 

 

“…”

 

 

 

“You said you want to be with me even if we are grandma and grandpa.”

 

 

 

“I am so sorry” Furuta sat up and he wrapped his arms around her as he cried his heart out.

 

 

“You never changed at all. You are still a crybaby but I love that part of you too” Rize teased her half-brother and former lover.

 

“I never saw Furuta cried before and they said tears are beautiful because it is a reflection of your real feelings” Shio darted his attention to the distraught demi-human.

 

 

“I think it is a proof of how he’s always been guilty of everything he did” Rikai smiled. “I don’t hate him at all”

 

 

“We should tell that to him later so he doesn’t have to worry anymore but we have to punish him first for being a self-destructive asshole!” Hairu announced. She pulled her half-siblings and slings her arms on their shoulder while watching Souta.


	5. Cursed

**Chapter V: Cursed**

Matsuri was surprised to see Iyo. The woman claimed that Furuta never maimed anyone who came from the garden and in fact he alerted them of V’s plan to annihilate everyone from the Washuu clan, hid them later on to a place wherein V won’t be able to see them. The couple had decided to live separately till Iyo found a man who loves her with all his heart. Matsuri without thinking twice signed the documents that will annul their marriage. Iyo thank him in return and she left with her new husband with a promise that they’ll visit again someday.

 

 

“Ah it is so quiet today” Matsuri stared at the sky.

 

 

“You are in a cemetery after all” Marude had decided to visit Yoshitoki’s grave.

 

 

“Is that for my father?”

 

 

“Yes so where did they bury that brat Furuta?” He asked.

 

 

“There” Matsuri pointed at the grave near a tree. “His mother was buried on that tree so I heard from my grandfather. I also made sure Rize’s grave will be next to his and Arima’s”

 

 

“I see. Yusa and Jin Li are they living with you?”

 

 

“Yes since they are my half-siblings too and I need their help to find a way to cure the demi-humans. Apparently, Furuta left important files for me to dig in. I would have asked for his help if he is alive knowing he already read them and he was Kanou’s partner in crime. Alas, he faded before I can even ask anything”

 

 

“You changed a lot after your uncle kicked you out the Washuu hierarchy”

 

 

“I wonder if Papa is with them now.”

 

 

 

“Probably”

 

 

“They must be living in peace now”

 

 

“I believed they deserved it after all the things V did to you and your family, I guess they need a break”

 

 

“Special Class Marude… Special Class Washuu—“ Kaneki greeted the two men. He along with Touka came to bring flowers also to visit Eto, Rize, Kishou and Nimura’s graves.

 

 

“It’s Suzuki” Matsuri corrected.

 

 

“Ah my bad—“

 

 

“Isn’t that a lot?” Marude commented upon seeing the flowers on their hands.

 

 

“Not really” Touka said from where she is standing. She put the flowers to each grave and she whispered her prayers.

 

 

“How’s Yusa?” Kaneki asked Matsuri.

 

 

“He’s busy with helping out in cleaning the orphaned dragon children”

 

 

“He must be upset with that brat Furuta for dying without settling their dispute” Marude snorted.

 

 

“Everyone wants to hit Souta for what he did even Jin Li” Matsuri rolled his eyes upon hearing a familiar voice behind them. They turned around to see Yusa and Jin Li. Flowers on their hands.

 

 

“He’s lucky he died before I can break his bones” Hsiao muttered. She stood beside Touka and she put the flowers on their relatives’ graves.

 

 

“I told you that you should not talk like that about your bratty uncle no matter how annoying he was” Marude scolded the duo.

 

 

“We found Kanou’s medical entries on Furuta’s things. I am sure he purposely left it there. They were trying to untangle the Washuu genealogy to find a cure too but their time run out before they can finish their research. Furuta was dying that time”

 

“He’s a walking corpse” Marude sighed. They discovered from Kimi that Nimura Furuta’s aging was never cured even after the Kanou operation. Worst, the operation hasten his death at a fearful stage.

 

 

“Nimura won’t last long anyway. He’s 25 and he’ll experience extreme pain as he aged. Demi-humans were—“ Matsuri shut his mouth upon realizing that Yusa had another keychain from a noddle brand which means they ate cup noodles again instead of decent food. “We should get some groceries after this. I don’t want the two of you eating cup noodles”

 

 

“We don’t have time to cook and the freebies from that brand are too cute to resist—“ Yusa argued.

 

 

“You suck at cooking too” Jin Li muttered.

 

 

 

“…” Matsuri groaned.

 

 

“I can cook for you” Marude volunteered. “Anyway our apartment is next to each other”

 

 

“You can cook?” Matsuri eyed the older man.

 

 

 

“Who do you think gave that brat Suzuya the pasta he ate a week ago?”

 

 

 

“Suzuya said your food was really delicious” Kaneki remembered Juuzou boasting about the pasta he ate a week ago.

 

 

“You should stay with us anyway our brother lik—” Yusa was muffled before he can even say something else.

 

 

“For us to have this kind of peace, a lot of good people sacrificed their lives” Touka stared at the countless graves in front of them. She lost count how many people had to sacrifice their happiness and life for the sake of obtaining real peace.

 

 

“That is why we have to do our best to maintain peace. Anyway, how’s your pregnancy Touka-san?” Jin Li asked the woman beside her. They stared at the graves in front of them.

 

 

“I am having a hard time at times but nevertheless Kaneki is there to help me out. I heard you are not feeling well as well”

 

 

 

“Ah. I am reaching the age where demi-humans can feel extremely sick. Kimi-san told me that it’ll be normal. All I have to do is to lessen my activities and to take strong pain killers twice a day. She gave me the ones that Furuta was using on his own body while he was still alive. I have to admit those things are not fun to inject but they are very helpful. Kimi-san said they had a hard time injecting those on that wimp. He hates syringe even when he was a child. However, I will never lie that I hate the needle they used too.”

 

 

“I met Furuta-san once when he was younger at Kamii University. I mistook him for being Kaneki. I was so embarrassed that time but he was so kind and instead of laughing at my stupidity, he helped me out.”

 

 

 

“Kamii? Ah he might be checking on Kaneki Ken that time. Tch I hate that bastard because he did not help Hairu-neesan when she was in danger. He could have save her because he is stronger than her, a genius like Arima Kishou but—”

 

 

“But?”

 

 

“I think he wants to spare Hairu-neesan the pain of living while rotting slowly, he was older than her so he knew how painful it is. I won’t actually understand it until I experienced the curse itself. Hairu-neesan and Souta-nissan died while experiencing the curse of being a Washuu demi-human like Kishou-niisan. It is so horrible to rot slowly. Yusa will soon experience it too. I hope they’ll find cure before he reach this age”

 

 

“I am somewhat jealous. You were so strong and you never let pain to waste your time not to mention the ties you had towards each other even though you are different from one another”

 

 

 

“We have to enjoy whatever time we have at least that was our positive mutual ground and the garden is like a home for every one of us” Jin Li smiled.

 

 

“I see—“

 

 

“I heard from Yusa that your coffee taste nice. If that is not too much to ask, may I have a cup? Yusa and I will visit within this week with the rest of the Quinx”

 

 

“I will ask Yoriko to bake some cakes too for your coffee” Touka smiled back.

 

 

“Jin Li! Matsuri doesn’t want to admit he likes Marude-san” Yusa whined.

 

 

“Yusa”

 

 

“I really hate him when he is too defensive. Muffling me with his filthy hands”

 

 

 

“Geez you two need to bond more because you will live with him alone once I am gone”

 

 

 

“We’ll find the cure! You won’t die!” Yusa stomped his foot. “I won’t allow you to leave me too like everyone from the garden!”

 

 

“Yusa—“

 

 

“Furuta left his and Kanou’s notes for us to see! I am sure Kimi-san will find a way to decode those things because she was working for them and then we’ll be cured. No one will die. Furuta’s plans always work so I know this too will work. I don’t want to be alone—“ Yusa wiped his eyes, tears trickled down his cheeks. He hates the idea of another demi-human dying without him doing something. Hairu, Kishou, Shio, Rikai and even Nimura were taken away from them. All he could do was to watch them fading to nothingness. Yusa can always see how Arima Kishou was trying to stay emotionless even when he barely can stand because of the pain he experienced that time. He also found out that Hairu was starting to experience the rotting so she had to drink painkillers behind their back but she died during the Tsukiyama raid. They blamed Furuta but deep inside they knew that Nimura just want to spare Hairu of the hellish curse that the Washuu blood brought upon them. Nimura too was rotting and yet no one paid heed to him except for Kishou and then when the reaper died, Nimura played the role of an evil king while the pain is driving him crazy.

 

 

_Yusa doesn’t want to believe what Kaneki said. He won’t forgive Nimura but Jin Li and Matsuri forced him to attend the traitor’s funeral ceremony. When they buried the dead bodies, he went back without saying anything. He heard voices. He walked towards it._

 

_“Ummm… I— I” The woman reluctantly accepted the box that the busty clown gave her. Another boxes were on the table._

_“Souta wants you to decode those. He doesn’t have the time and energy to finish it” The tattooed ghoul muttered while drinking a cup of coffee and sitting leisurely into the table._

_“He said you have to find out the cure before Jin Li Hsiao and Yusa Arima can reach their rotting age. Yusa Arima and Jin Li Hsiao must survive. It’s our little Sou-chan’s wish” The flamboyant ghoul named Nico narrowed his eyes at Kimi. “Also give Jin Li-chan the same painkillers you and Kanou gave him. Convince the young princess to take that instead of what Arima Kishou and Ihei Hairu were taking while they were still alive”_

_“Understood” The researcher agreed to Furuta’s entire whims. The only thing she can do for the man. She stayed with them and saw how Furuta barely hold his sanity because of how the pain drives him crazy. Kanou always had to extend his patience to his patient and partner-in-crime. Kanou later on killed himself. She doesn’t know why but perhaps he had enough of not being able to do anything for those he cared. Furuta followed afterwards. The man died after he fought Kaneki. Kimi realized how she missed those times wherein Furuta and Kanou will tease her about Nishiki while having a coffee break from their work._

_The clowns then stared at the empty doorway. They eyed each other as if convincing each other who need to drag the young prince inside. Itori elbowed Uta and the man grunted but he went out. Before Yusa can leave, he was carried like a sack of rice by the man. Yusa muttered how uncomfortable it is to be carried and place into the ghoul’s shoulder. The next thing he knows is that he was placed in a chair._

_“Did they not teach you that peeping is bad” Itori waggle her fingers in front of Yusa’s face._

_“I was just passing by and what do you mean give Jin Li the same painkillers that Furuta was taking? He was a one-eyed ghoul or at least he turned himself into one and halting his aging” Yusa glared at them_

_“No” Kimi said. “Furuta-kun’s body was still rotting and it worsen after Kanou’s operation”_

_“Liar. I saw him. He doesn’t look like he was in pain at all. I saw the mockery on his eyes when he saw me. He killed Hairu, Shio and Rikai!”_

_“Did you ever think that maybe he just wants to spare them from the pain that the curse of the Washuu brought upon you?” Itori suggested “Also he always looked like he was mocking even if he isn’t. It was like a defense mechanism he developed during his days in V”_

_“You want me to believe you too, Liar”_

_“…” Kimi slammed the documents into the table and she opened it for Yusa to see. Documents and medical records of Ihei Hairu, Arima Kishou and lastly Furuta Nimura’s. Each of them stated the sickness they all acquired upon reaching the age of 20. Arima had experienced almost everything at the age of 33. Hairu’s vision is starting to blur and her body is rotting at the age of 20. Nimura’s records are no better if not he experienced worst because of the operation he undergo._

_“He made himself a prototype of demi-human with artificial kakuhou to see if the Kanou operation will help you all but it did not. The effects were worst. Furuta-kun’s left eye started to become useless and he rotted at a fearful speed. Dragon became his last choice to study the genealogy of the Washuu clan. I know— I saw him. I saw everyday how he is fighting the rotting of his own body. It affected him psychologically and no one is there for him to comfort him and say that everything will be fine” Kimi revealed._

_“…” Yusa stared at them._

_“He meant no harm Little Yusa. Twisted as he was, no one can blame him because he grew up without a concrete idea of how to be a good person. V shaped him to be the way he was.” Nico chuckled._

_“You should be nice and take this to Matsuri” Uta gave him a box full of records of the Washuu clan. “Tell him to read this and help Kimi-san here as per order of your uncle. According to his last will and testament the Washuu inheritance will be divided on you, Iyo, Jin Li and Matsuri. We’ve taken over a few of his businesses as part of our inheritance. Here is the will and testament.” He waved the paper on Yusa’s face. “Apparently Donato’s part will go to Amon Koutarou and Roma’s will be divided to the three of us aside from the things he gave us of course. Kaneki Ken will also receive a small amount of money that is enough to give him a new coffee shop”_

“I don’t want you to die Jin Li” Yusa admitted. “I wish everyone is still alive so they can also experience this freedom we have now. I missed playing Kagome Kagome with everyone”

 

“Right we used to play that during our yearly parties even Arima and Furuta played with us” Jin Li pat Yusa’s head

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! We’ve decided to make a fic centering the non-canon happy ending for NimuFruit! I hate the fact he died without clearing things with Rize. Thank you KruRid for agreeing to write another fanfic with me. Our first one was from BSD fandom if I remember correctly so I never thought that I can write another fic with her.


End file.
